This is an application for partial funding of a conference on the Synthesis and Functions of Vitamin K-dependent Proteins. This conference will be held from July 22-27, 1990 at Saxtons River, Vermont, under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology. The meeting will bring together a diverse group of researchers who share a common interest; the synthesis or functions of vitamin K-dependent proteins. The meeting will be limited to 150 scientists who will be selected on the basis of their ability to actively participate in the exchange of information in this area. The meeting will be focused around lectures by invited experts in nine sessions: Physiological and chemical properties of vitamin K- dependent plasma proteins : properties and synthesis of vitamin K-dependent bone proteins; expression of recombinant and transgenic vitamin K-dependent proteins; genetic disorders and molecular biology of vitamin K-dependent proteins; vitamin K 3epoxide reductase and anticoagulant action; gamma- glutamyl carboxylation and beta-aspartyl hydroxylation; new vitamin K- dependent proteins; vitamin K nutrition and human requirements; and infant and clinical vitamin K nutrition. In addition to hese scheduled sessions, two or three poster sessions will be held which will allow junior investigators to present their data. Although they share a common interest, this diverse group of scientists seldom meets together, and the meeting will effectively bring them together for a stimulating exchange of ideas and information.